Mr. Bamt
Mr. Bamt is a Vehicon in the satirical Beast Machines: The Lost Episodes. Season 1 Mr. Bamt was introduced in the sixth episode of the first season (The Amazing Mr. Bamt) of the Lost Episodes. As Tankorr had recently disappeared (presumed dead), Bamt was charged with not just leading the Tank drones, but also an army of Moletank drones. Mr. Bamt spoke with a distinctive speech pattern (speaking in a very quiet gravelly voice, and rarely in complete sentences) represented with all lower case letters and constant ellipses. He also constantly demanded that he was "defending this planet" and that everyone should "apologize... right now... to his face." Mr. Bamt also constantly referred to everyone else as "kiddie." During his first mission, Mr. Bamt bickered with his fellow Vehicon generals. His frustration grew to a point so high, that he engaged thrusters (that most people didn't think he had) and took off into orbit. As revealed on his return in the eighth episode (The Changeling) Mr. Bamt was sucked into a timewarp while in orbit of Cybertron, which plunged him into the late 20th century. Rather than say, get involved in the Great War, Mr. Bamt got himself hired out to become a prop in the movie Total Recall. While there he met a man who referred to himself as Benny. Benny and Mr. Bamt binary bonded, turning themselves into something similar to a Headmaster, although Benny did not attach as Bamt's head. Benny, in fact, attached near the rear of Mr. Bamt, leading other characters to make obscene "-master" jokes (the very fact that it may be a Powermaster relationship was never discussed - and oddly enough Mr. Bamt's transformation was never dependent on the presence of Benny). Benny and Mr. Bamt's alliance was short lived though, as they quickly went in differing directions. discovers Mr. Bamt's dead body. Mr. Bamt looks like a giant turkey.]]In the final episode of the first season, Mr. Bamt and Benny reunited, and attempted to destroy Megatron together. Combined, Benny and Mr. Bamt were shot with the Plasma energy chamber. The two plummeted down a chasm. Benny survived, but Mr. Bamt was heavily damaged. Mr. Bamt would use his binary bond to Benny to transfer his spark to Benny without his knowledge though. Benny soon fled to confront Tankorr. Nickbee discovered Mr. Bamt's fallen form, and announced his death to Megatron. Season 2 Most of Season 2 Mr. Bamt's spark inhabited the body of Benny, causing Benny (along with having been shot with the Key to Vector Sigma) to go... a bit mad. Mr. Bamt manifested himself as a voice in Benny's head, compelling Benny to eventually construct a body for him (in Episode 22: "The Return of...") out of parts found in a transwarp shuttle factory. Mr. Bamt's new body was constructed out of various shuttle parts, along with a quantum slipsteam generator. Benny then transferred Mr. Bamt's spark out of his body and into this new form. Mr. Bamt quickly announced himself as "Action Master Bamt." This new form did not transform, but possessed the ability to generate transdimensional vortexes via the FBT Network. It was also monstrously huge, towering over 30 feet high. Mr. Bamt also ordained himself as a new faction of Cybertronians, inverting the Vehicon emblem as it's new sigil. As he was the only member though, it probably won't ever catch on. Mr. Bamt, tired of the troubles he'd faced on Cybertron, abandoned the planet at the end of the climactic battle at the end of The Lost Episodes. He generated a Magenta vortex, but just prior to his entry, a large section of Cybertron collapsed above him, sending Geever, Crawley, Benny, and a large pile of drone parts through the vortex with him. As Mr. Bamt fell into the vortex, the remains of Nickbee's spark merged with a portion of his body. Agents of C.A.I.N. Originally Mr. Bamt was to be carried over into a proposed spin off with Nickbee and several other characters, which would feature absolutely no Hasbro copyrighted materials. In this, Mr. Bamt would terrorize an alternate Earth (that was previously seen in The Lost Episodes). As the authors of The Lost Episodes parted ways prior to it's beginning though, it is unlikely that this will come to pass. Background Mr. Bamt was based on a poster to Ben Yee's forum in 1999/2000. This poster continuously demanded that a "Big A** Mole Tank" would become a new general. This poster also wrote in a very distinctive style (mimicked in Mr. Bamt's dialogue), referring to other posters as "kiddies" and that he was "defending this message board." In fact, throughout Mr. Bamt's first appearance, almost all of his lines are directly lifted from this poster's messages. The creators of The Lost Episodes decided to spoof this poster by creating Mr. Bamt (borrowing the name that the poster popularized for the Moletanks often seen in Beast Machines). Mr. Bamt's robot mode was described prior to any designs being drawn (as the Moletanks in Beast Machines didn't actually transform). Trae Dorn designed the image to resemble a Turkey, and to keep his face fairly indiscernible (as dialogue had mentioned as such). Mr. Bamt was also given glasses - due to various Mr. Limpet references in his original appearance. How his drill worked with glasses in the way remains to be explained. Category:The Lost Episodes Category:Characters Category:Vehicons Category:Males